The present invention relates to a measuring method and a measuring device, by which it is possible to acquire image in a measurement range as required and also to measure a multiple number of measuring points in the measurement range in simple and easy manner.
In the past, in case where three-dimensional data of an object to be measured are acquired, measurement has been performed by using a laser scanner or a total station. The laser scanner enables the measurement of a great number of measuring points at high speed, while the laser scanner requires higher cost.
Further, the measurement is carried out by the total station, while a measuring operator confirms the measuring points one by one. As a result, there is a problem that the measuring operator is required and much time is required for the measurement operation.